


Glee Actually

by ajf618



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajf618/pseuds/ajf618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot: Based on the movie Love Actually. Find out what happens to our favorite characters 5 years after graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glee Actually

*Ding-dong*

Brittany gets up from her spot on the couch next to her husband Sam. It’s Christmas Eve and they are halfway through Sam’s coveted VHS of the Star Wars Christmas Episode. It’s become sort of tradition since they got married in high school five years ago.  Sam has since stopped believing in “end of the world” conspiracy theories, but continues to thank the Mayans every day for setting him up with his perfect mate. He smiles at his wife before turning his attention back to the big screen TV in their living room.

Brittany races down the stairs, almost tripping over Lord Tubbington, who is perched on the bottom step taking a nap. With a quick turn of her wrist, Brittany opens the door with a big smile, ready to greet whomever she finds. Her bright blue eyes glance up to find a familiar brown she hasn’t seen in a long time.

Brittany falters for just a moment before Santana smiles. Finally remembering where she is, and who is waiting for her upstairs, the blonde grins and says hello. Santana brings a single finger to her lips and softly whispers “Shh…”

Brittany is too awestruck to notice the cards Santana is holding, or her two old friends standing off to the side of the walk. The last five years have rushed by. After Sam had proposed just before Christmas her senior year of high school, the couple quickly got married and moved in together. Sam worked part time while working his way through art school. Brit was pregnant less than one year into their marriage. While life seemed to race by, there was one glaring omission in her perfect world: her best friend.

Everyone knows how miserable Brittany was after the breakup. She was a complete and utter mess, but the worst part was not being able to talk about it. Her best friend turned into her ex-girlfriend in the bat of an eye. She was alone, and lonely, and then Sam came along. Brittany hadn’t seen nor spoken to Santana since the night in the choir room all those years ago.

Santana turns the cards she is holding around.

[Say its carol singers]

The blonde looks confused, but calls out over her shoulder anyway. “It’s carol singers!”

She hears Sam shift on the couch, but he doesn’t get up. In his best Chewbacca impersonation, Sam hollers back to tell them to leave. He wouldn’t miss this show for the world.

Santana smiles, then turns toward Quinn and Rachel, and nods.

_Silent night, holy night  
all is calm, all is bright_

[With any luck, by next year]

_Round yon virgin, mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild_

_[I’ll be going out with one of these girls]_

The next card is filled with Victoria Secret models. Brittany can’t hold back a quiet laugh.

[But for now let me say]

_Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

[Without hope or agenda]

_Silent night, holy night  
Sheppard’s quake at the sight_

[Just because it’s Christmas-]

[And at Christmas you tell the truth]

_Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah_

_[To me, you are perfect]_

Brittany doesn’t know what she’s feeling, but it’s big. Everything feels big. The black letters on Santana’s cards, the notes coming from Rachel Berry’s mouth, the snowflakes falling from the sky… but mostly her heart. Santana is staring straight into her soul and filling up every dark space five years has left.

[And my wasted heart will love you]

[Until you look like this]

The next card has a morbid picture of an Egyptian mummy. Brit smiles, remembering the time Santana helped her with her term paper on Cleopatra. It was the first time Santana kissed her, and a memory Brittany thought she had forgotten.

_Christ the savior is born!  
Christ the savior is born!_

[Merry Christmas]

Brittany smiles and mouths the words “Merry Christmas” to San. Rachel and Quinn have stopped singing and turned to walk down the street to where Quinn’s SUV is parked. Santana gives two thumbs up before taking one last glance at the woman who stole her heart, and turns to follow her friends.

Brittany stands stuck in her doorway. Time seems to have stopped for a moment before she suddenly jumps and runs out of the house. She catches Santana by the arm and turns the Latina to face her. They gaze into each other’s eyes, seeking answers to the questions left unspoken.

Then just like that, Brit grabs San’s face with both hands and pulls her in for the last kiss she never got to have. It’s five years of boxed up emotion packed into one passionate kiss. When they pull apart, Santana is taken aback. She didn’t know how this would end in the moments before ringing the Evans doorbell, but this was not at all what she would have expected.

The women smile once more, then Brittany turns and walks back to her home.

Santana can hear Quinn start the car. Before turning back though she smiles once more.

“Enough…”

“Enough now…”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on my tumblr: lower-cases-and-capitals.tumblr.com


End file.
